wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
R-Truth
Ronald Aaron "Ron" Killings (nacido el 19 de enero de 1972 en Atlanta, Georgia Estados Unidos), más conocido como R-Truth, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente para la WWE. Dentro de sus logros se destacan dos reinados como campeón mundial de peso pesado, (al haber obtenido el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA dos veces), un reinado como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la TNA, dos reinados como Campeón Hardcore de la WWF, un reinado como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE y uno como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Kofi Kingston. Carrera Inicios Jackie Crockett, camarógrafo de la World Championship Wrestling (WCW), llevó a Killings a varios eventos de lucha libre profesional, para introducirlo a la industria. Killings debutó en 1997 como manager, para luego viajar junto con Manny Fernandez para mejorar su estilo de lucha. En 1999, debutó en la NWA Wildside bajo el nombre de K-Krush, donde ganó el Campeonato Televisivo de la empresa. Killings perdió el título frente a A.J. Styles el 8 de enero de 2000. World Wrestling Federation (1999-2001) Killings firmó en 1999 un contrato de dos años con la World Wrestling Federation, siendo asignado a la empresa de desarrollo Memphis Championship Wrestling. El 12 de abril de 1999, ganó el Campeonato Sureño Peso Pesado de la MCW, perdiéndolo frente a Jerry Lawler el 24 de mayo. Sin embargo, volvió a ganar el título al derrotar a Joey Abs varios meses después el 29 de agosto. El 3 de noviembre, su segundo reinado llegó a su fin cuando fue derrotado por Steve Bradley. Killings fue promovido al plantel principal como compañero de Road Dogg, debutando el 13 de noviembre de 2000 en Raw, atacando a William Regal durante un combate con Road Dogg. Killings cambió su nombre a K-Kwik y junto con Road Dogg comenzaron a entrar rapeando al ring. En Survivor Series, Killings formó equipo con Road Dogg, Billy Gunn y Chyna para enfrentarse a The Radicalz en la lucha clásica de eliminación. Durante la lucha, Killings fue eliminado por Chris Benoit, y The Radicalz ganó el combate. Luego en Armageddon obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF, pero la lucha fue ganada por Edge & Christian. Después del despido de Road Dogg en diciembre de 2000, Killings se transformó en un competidor individual. Participó en el Royal Rumble 2001 pero fue eliminado por The Big Show. Posteriormente, Killings ganó el Campeonato Hardcore en dos ocasiones distintas tras derrotar a Raven, perdiéndolo en ambas ocasiones en menos de un día frente a Crash Holly. Killings fue despedido de la empresa a mediados de 2001, firmando meses después con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Total Nostop Action Wrestling (2002-2008) 2002 - 2003: Killings debutó en la TNA el 19 de junio de 2002, bajo el nombre de K-Krush, entrando en una confrontación con Brian Christopher. Una semana después, Christopher derrotó a K-Krush en su primer combate por la compañía. Sin embargo, Killings y Jeff Jarrett derrotaron a Christopher y Scott Hall cuando Christopher lo traicionó y se unió a Killings y Jarrett. En julio de 2002, cambió su nombre a Ron "The Truth" Killings y el 7 de agosto ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA al derrotar a Ken Shamrock. Logró retener el campeonato frente a luchadores como Jerry Lynn, Monty Brown, Low-Ki y Curt Hennig antes de perderlo frente a Jeff Jarrett el 20 de noviembre de 2002. En el combate contra Jarrett, Vince Russo atacó a Killings, volviéndolo face. Antes de finalizar el año, entró en un corto feudo con BG James, el cual culminó cuando Killings y Jerry Lynn derrotaron a BG James y Don Harris. En marzo de 2003, Killings volvió a ser heel cuando atacó a Jeff Jarrett. Una semana después, introdujo a un nuevo guardaespaldas, llamado Nelson Knight, el cual lo ayudaba a ganar combates. Sin embargo, sólo días después, volvió a ser face, al unirse a BG James y Konnan. Killings, James y Konnan formaron un grupo llamado 3Live Kru, el cual debutó el 13 de agosto derrotando a Sinn, Vampire Warrior & Devon Storm. El 12 de noviembre, Killings ganó un combate el cual le dio a 3Live Kru una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la NWA, por lo que el 19 de noviembre lucharon contra los campeones Simon Diamond & Johnny Swinger. Sin embargo, la lucha terminó sin resultado, por lo que los títulos siguieron perteneciendo a Diamond y Swinger. En la revancha de este combate, el 26 de noviembre, Killings, James y Konnan derrotaron a Diamons, Swinger y Glenn Gilberti, ganando el campeonato. 2004: El 28 de enero, 3Live Kru perdió el campeonato en parejas, por lo que ahora el equipo se centró en el deseo de Killings de transformarse en Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA otra vez. El 24 de marzo ganó una batalla real que le permitió enfrentarse a Abyss para definir al retador N°1, pero fue derrotado en dicho combate. A pesar de aquello el 28 de abril recibió una oportunidad por el título frente a A.J. Styles, donde fue derrotado. Su persecución por el campeonato culminó el 19 de mayo, cuando derrotó a Styles, Chris Harris y Raven, obteniendo el título. Sin embargo su segundo reinado duraría sólo dos semanas, debido a que Jeff Jarrett derrotó a Ron Killings, A.J. Styles, Raven y Chris Harris en el primer King of the Mountain el 2 de junio, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA. Killings entró en un feudo con Jarrett y el Team Canada durante los meses posteriores. El 23 de junio, derrotó a Jarrett en un combate por el título, pero la decisión fue revertida debido a que Killings usó una guitarra para golpear a Jarrett, por lo que no obtuvo el campeonato. El 2 de julio el Team Canada (Petey Williams, Bobby Rude & Eric Young) derrotaron a 3Live Kru y una semana después Jarrett derrotó a Killings gracias a la distracción de Ken Shamrock. El fin de este feudo llegó cuando el Team Killings (3Live Kru, Dusty Rhodes & Larry Zbyszko) derrotó al Team Jarrett (Jarrett, Shamrock, Onyx, Chad Collyer & Hotstuff Hernandez) el 14 de julio de 2004. Entre agosto y noviembre de 2004, Killing se alejó un poco de 3Live Kru, formando una corta alianza con A.J. Styles y Jeff Hardy, ganando varios combates y permaneciendo invicto en combates en parejas mientras duró esta alianza.' '''En Victory Road, Killings ganó un combate en parejas y los otros dos miembros de 3Live Kru (BG James y Konnan) obtuvieron el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la NWA al derrotar a Bobby Rude & Eric Young.' Sin embargo, en Turning Point el 5 de diciembre, Young y Rude derrotaron a James y Killings, recapturando el campeonato en parejas. '''2005: El equipo de Killings entró en un feudo con Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian & Michael Shane, a quienes derrotaron en Final Resolution, pero fueron derrotados en una edición de Impact!. Tras esto, Daniels y Killings volvieron a enfrentarse, esta vez en un combate por el Campeonato de la División X en Destination X, con victoria para el primero. En julio, debutó en la TNA The Outlaw (luego llamado Kip James), un ex-compañero de BG James en la WWF. Esto llevó a una storyline en la cual James debió decidirse entre Kip o 3Live Kru, llevando a encuentros entre Killings y Kip James en Hard Justice y Slammiversary, con una derrota y una victoria para Killings, respectivamente. Posteriormente en No Surrender, Kip James y Monty Brown derrotaron al equipo de Killings y Konnan, pero en la revancha en Sacrifice, el segundo equipo salió victorioso. Sin embargo, en este segundo encuentro, BG James ayudó a 3Live Kru, dejando clara su lealtad con el equipo. Durante los meses posteriores, 3Live Kru volvió a enfeudarse con el Team Canada, intercambiando triunfos y derrotas en los siguientes 4 eventos PPVs de la TNA (Unbreakable, Bound for Glory, Genesis y Turning Point). Cabe destacar que en Genesis, Kip James atacó al Team Canada, uniéndose al grupo de Killings, el cual fue renombrado como 4Live Kru. Sin embargo, en Turning Point, el grupo se disolvió cuando Konnan atacó a Kip. 2006 - 2007: Killings comenzó una vez más a ser un luchador individual. Se unió con Sting, A.J. Styles y Rhino como "Sting's Warriors" y en Lockdown derrotaron a Jarrett's Army en un Lethal Lockdown match.' '''El 25 de mayo en Impact!, Killings derrotó a Monty Brown clasificándose al King of the Mountain por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA en Slammiversary, pero no logró ganar el campeonato. Killings formó equipo con Lance Hoyt en los meses posteriores, participando en No Surrender y Genesis, con una derrota y una victoria. Posteriormente sufrió una lesión que lo mantuvo inactivo. Regresó a la acción en Slammiversary 2007, pero lo hizo como heel. El 19 de junio de 2007, Killings intentó dejar la TNA para trabajar en la Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), pero a pesar de la presión, TNA decidió no despedirlo. Regresó en Hard Justice, confrontando a Pacman Jones. En No Surrender, Adam "Pacman" Jones y Ron Killings derrotaron a Sting y Kurt Angle ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la TNA. El 14 de octubre, A.J. Styles y Tomko derrotaron a Killings y al reemplazante de Adam Jones, Consequences Creed, ganando los campeonatos. Poco tiempo después, Killings abandonó la TNA. '''World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008-presente)' 2008 - 2009: El 25 de julio comenzaron a emitirse videos anunciando el debut de Killings por la WWE, bajo el nombre de R-Truth. El 29 de agosto, debutó en SmackDown! como face derrotando a Kenny Dykstra. Durante las semanas posteriores permaneció invicto al derrotar a Bam Neely, Chavo Guerrero, Shelton Benjamin y MVP. Recibió su primera derrota por pinfall en Cyber Sunday, donde fue elegido para luchar por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Shelton Benjamin, pero no logró ganar la lucha. La semana siguiente en SmackDown! volvió a perder su oportunidad por el campeonato frente a Benjamin. En Survivor Series, su equipo fue derrotado por el equipo de Randy Orton en la lucha de eliminación clásica. Participó en el Royal Rumble 2009, pero no logró ganar. El 7 de agosto del 2009 en Smackdown, no pudo ganar en un Combate Final de 4 Vías para tener oportunidad de participar en Summerslam 2009 por el Campeonato Intercontinental, siendo Dolph Ziggler el ganador. Posteriormente empezó una rivalidad con el recién llegado Drew McIntyre, culminando en Hell in a Cell, siendo derrotado Killings. En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de una traición de Show. En Survivor Series el Team Kingston(Kofi Kingston, MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth & Christian) derrotó al Team Orton (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk & William Regal). 2010: Participó en Royal Rumble 2010, entrando como el número 25, eliminando a Mark Henry y The Big Show, siendo eliminado luego por Kofi Kingston. Luego luchó en Elimination Chamber en una Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero fue eliminado por CM Punk. Tras esto, hizo pareja con John Morrison en WrestleMania XXVI y en Extreme Rules por los Campeonatos Unificados en Pareja de la WWE de The Miz & The Big Show en la primera y por una oportunidad la segunda, pero fueron derrotados. Debido al Draft, fue traspasado de SmackDown a RAW, donde empezó un feudo con Ted DiBiase, a quien derrotó en Over the Limit. Además, el 24 de mayo ganó el vacante Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE al derrotar a The Miz. Sin embargo, lo perdió ante el mismo el 14 de junio en una lucha en la que también participaron John Morrison y Zack Ryder. Más tarde en Fatal 4-Way obtuvo su revancha por el título pero perdió nuevamente. Tras esto, fue seleccionado para luchar en el RAW Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, pero lo dejó vacante por un ataque de The Miz (Kayfabe). Tras el evento, hizo su regreso, atacando a The Miz e impidiendo que usara su maletín del Money in the Bank. Luego fue reclutado por John Cena para formar parte del Team RAW (John Morrison, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Daniel Bryan & Bret Hart), el cual enfrento al grupo The Nexus en SummerSlam, ganando su equipo el combate y el 11 de octubre en RAW derrotó a Ted DiBiase, clasificándose para ser miembro del Team RAW en WWE Bragging Rights. En el evento, Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, John Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson). Tras esto Eve Torres comenzó a ser su mánager. Sin embargo, sufrió una grave neumonía que le mantuvo inactivo hasta finales de 2010. 2011: Participó en el Royal Rumble, pero no logró ganar, siendo eliminado por The Nexus. Luego participó en una Elimination Chamber Match en Elimination Chamber para definir al retador número uno al Campeonato de la WWE de The Miz en WrestleMania XXVII, siendo eliminado por King Sheamus y ganando John Cena el combate. Su rookie de NXT, Johnny Curtis ganó la temporada y ganaron ambos una oportunidad por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. El 11 de abril se enfrentó en RAW en un combate por relevos para decidir el retador nº1 por el Campeonato de la WWE ante Cena, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler y John Morrison. Cuando estaban en la final Cena y Truth, intervino en la lucha The Miz y el árbitro paró el combate, pactándose una lucha entre los tres en Extreme Rules. La semana siguiente fue derrotado por John Morrison quitándole así su lugar en Extreme Rules y después de la lucha atacó a Morrison cambiando así a heel. La siguiente semana, R-Truth habló sobre sus acciones, posteriormente apareció John Morrison golpeándole e iniciando así un feudo con John Morrison. Luego de esto en Extreme Rules interfirió en la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE atacando a John Cena y a John Morrison. El 9 de mayo en RAW, R-Truth reveló que su ataque contra Morrison lo dejó inactivo (en verdad, Morrison está lesionado del cuello) y atacó a Rey Mysterio cuando terminó el show, iniciando un feudo. En la edición del 16 de mayo en Raw, R-Truth ataca a Mysterio y dice que es un ladrón por haberle robado su puesto en el combate de la semana pasada. Luego de esto se pactó un combate para el 22 de mayo en Over The Limit, donde R-Truth venció a Mysterio. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con John Cena, siendo derrotado en Capitol Punishment en una lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE. En Money in the Bank, participó en el RAW Money in the Bank Ladder match, pero fue derrotado por Alberto Del Rio. El 18 de julio participo en el torneo por el campeonato de la WWE pero fue eliminado en la semifinal por Rey Mysterio durante el torneo el elimino a Jack Swagger en el primer round. El 25 de julio fue atacado por John Morrison quien hacía su regreso. El 8 de agosto luchó contra Morrison ganando la lucha. En SummerSlam fue derrotado junto con The Miz & Alberto Del Rio por Morrison, Rey Mysterio & Kofi Kingston. El día siguiente en RAW perdió contra Morrison en un Falls Count Anywhere Match acabando ambos el feudo. Tras esto, empezó a hacer pareja con The Miz, comenzaron un feudo con los Campeones en Parejas Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston), enfrentándose en Night of Champions, perdiendo por descalificación. Ese mismo día, itnerfirieron en la lucha entre CM Punk y Triple H, acto por el cual fueron despedidos al día siguiente.(Kayfabe). Durante el evento Hell in a Cell, interfirieron en la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE entre Alberto Del Rio, Punk y Cena hasta que fueron expulsados por Triple H. Sin embargo, el 10 de octubre, fueron contratados de nuevo por el nuevo General Manager John Laurinaitis. Continuaron su feudo con Triple H y CM Punk, a quienes se enfrentaron en Vengeance, donde obtuvieron la victoria gracias a la interferencia de Kevin Nash. Luego, en Survivor Series, fueron derrotados por John Cena & The Rock. Al día siguiente, la WWE suspendió 30 días a Killings por violar la política anti-drogas de la compañía. Para explicar su ausencia de la empresa, en RAW fue traicionado por The Miz al ser atacado por él, causándole una lesión que le mantuvo inactivo un mes (Kayfabe). Killings hizo su regreso el 26 de diciembre en RAW atacando a Miz, iniciando un feudo entre estos, cambiando a face. 2012 - presente: Participó en Royal Rumble, donde ingresó como el número 3, pero fue eliminado por The Miz. En Elimination Chamber, tuvo un combate contra CM Punk,' '''The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho y Kofi Kingston en un Elimination Chamber match por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero fue el primer eliminado. En Wrestlemania XXVIII formó parte del equipo de Theodore Long pero fueron derrotados por el equipo de John Laurinaitis. El 30 de abril en RAW, logró su primer Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, junto a Kofi Kingston tras derrotar a Primo & Epico. Luego, tuvieron una exitosa en Over the Limit ante Jack Swagger & Dolph Ziggler. En Money in the Bank, Kingston & Truth derrotaron a Hunico & Camacho en un combate sin el título en juego.78 En ese mismo evento más tarde, Kingston & Truth comenzaron un feudo con The Prime Time Players, luego de que durante el combate de estos estuvieran como comentaristas invitados y posterior al combate, atacaran al Manager de ellos, AW. El 16 de julio en RAW retuvieron el Campeonato en Parejas ante The Prime Time Players (Titus O´Neil & Darren Young). Esto llevaría a un feudo entre ambos equipos, por lo que se volvieron a enfrentar a Prime Time Players en SummerSlam con los Campeonatos en juego, volviendo a retenerlos. Sin embargo, los perdieron en Night of Champions ante Kane & Daniel Bryan. Al día siguiente en RAW con Kingston intentaron recuperar los Campeonatos, siendo nuevamente derrotados por Kane & Daniel Bryan. Para intentar recuperar los títulos, participaron en un torneo de parejas, pero fueron eliminados en la primera ronda el 5 de octubre por Prime Time Players. Tras esto, por medio de un vídeo colgado en WWE.com, ambos acordaron separarse y centrarse en sus carreras individuales. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con el Campeón de los Estados Unidos Antonio Cesaro, teniendo oportunidades por el título en Survivor Series y TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, siendo derrotado en ambas ocasiones. después de TLC, ya no se le volvió a ver hasta que en RAW del 18 de Febrero de 2013, hizo su regreso salvando a Kofi Kingston de un ataque de Damien Sandow. El 30 de septiembre en RAW, derrotó al Campeón Intercontinental Curtis Axel, ganando un combate titular en Battleground. Sin embargo, fue derrotado en el evento. A finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre comenzo a formar equipo con Xavier Woods, siendo acompañados por The Funkadactlys (Naomi y Cameron). En el vento TLC (Tables, Ladder and Chairs) acompañado por Xavier Woods derroto a Brodus Clay. En WrestleMania 30 participo en un Battle Royal en memoria a Andre The Giant, pero la lucha fue ganada por Cesaro. A mediados de abril comenzaron un feudo con el debutante Alexander Rusev. En Extreme Rules Woods y Truth fueron derrotados por Alexander Rusev en un Handicap Match. Al dia siguiente en RAW compitio en un Battle Royal para ser el nuevo Campeon de los Estados Unidos, pero fue eliminado. En lucha '''Movimientos finales' *'Axe Kick' (Corkscrew scissors kick, a veces desde una posición elevada) - 2008 - presente *'What's Up?/ Shut Up!/ Little Jimmy' (Leaping reverse STO) - 2011 - presente *'Lie Detector / Flying Jalapeño' (Corkscrew flying forearm smash)2002, 2009 - 2010; 2012, 2013 - presente *'Consequence' (Kneeling elevated cradle neckbreaker) - 2002 - 2004 *'Hang Time' (450° splash) - 2002 - 2004 usado como un movimiento regular en adelante. *'Truth Conviction' (Sitout inverted suplex slam) - 1999 - 2004; aún usado esporádicamente Movimientos de firma ' *'Truth or Consequences (Vertical suplex stunner) 2011 - presente *'Sitout inverted suplex slam' - 2003 - 2007 *'Feint backdrop wheelbarrow facebuster ' *'Full Nelson suplex ' *'Front powerslam ' *'Facebreaker knee smash ' *'German suplex ' *'Jumping heel kick enzuigiri ' *'Hurricanrana', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Running leg drop', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Sitout hip toss' *'Jumping superkick', a veces en un cartwheel *'Reverse STO ' Apodos ' *"The Best Friend of Little Jimmy" *"The Truth" *"The Suntan Superman" * "The Conspiracy Theorist" '''Mánagers ' *Eve Torres Campeonatos y logros 'Cyberspace Wrestling Federation ' *'''CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Memphis Championship Wrestling ' *'MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) NWA Wildside ' *'NWA Wildside Television Championship (1 vez) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ' *'NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'NWA World Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) - con B.G. James & Konnan TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Pacman Jones World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment / WWE ' *'WWF Hardcore Championship (2 veces) *'WWE United States Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Kofi Kingston Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Equipo del año - 2012, con Kofi Kingston *Situado en el Nº131 en los PWI 500 del 2001 *Situado en el Nº194 en los PWI 500 del 2002 *Situado en el Nº48 en los PWI 500 del 2003 *Situado en el Nº18 en los PWI 500 del 2004 *Situado en el Nº50 en los PWI 500 del 2005 *Situado en el Nº132 en los PWI 500 del 2006 *Situado en el Nº126 en los PWI 500 del 2007 *Situado en el Nº94 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº80 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº55 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº51 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº33 en los PWI 500 de 2012